


build a world in the shape of us

by faerielissa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanmix, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Idiots in Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa/pseuds/faerielissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Madpineapple and their prompt "Harry and Eggsy are meant to be (whether by a higher force As in a soulmate AU/ Omegaverse). However, Harry is not so sure he is willing to accept that mostly because of the age difference and the fact that he is the reason why Eggsy's father is dead."</p><p>I tweaked the prompt slightly in that Eggsy is the one to resist the idea that he and Harry are soulmates, but he doesn't resist Harry in general. My headcanon for this mix is that Eggsy puts it together (after he, Merlin, and Roxy rescue Harry from Kentucky and bring him home to recover) for Harry to tell the story of their relationship, weaving in songs that fit both their perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build a world in the shape of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

  
**i**  
  
Mary Lambert – Sum of Our Parts  
  
_I want to know who ever broke you_  
 _I want to know how you can grow bigger_  
 _Don't go looking for some kind of rescue_  
 _You are the only one who can save you_

  
**ii**  
  
M. Ward – Never Had Nobody Like You

_I trusted liars and thieves in my madness_

_Honey, I was wasting away in the room_

_But now that I been through that hell I got a story to tell_

  
_Honey, I ain't never had nobody like you_  
  
**iii**  
  
Billie Holiday – Crazy He Calls Me  
  
_I say I'll go through fire_

_And I'll go through fire_

_As he wants it, so it will be_

_Crazy he calls me_

_Sure, I'm crazy_

  
_Crazy in love, you see_  
  
**iv**  
  
Sleeping At Last – Dear True Love  
  
_I am a memory_

_I'm a memory bent out of shape_

_A childhood already bruised with age_

  
_When I'm without you_  
  
**v**  
  
Tom Odell – Can’t Pretend  
  
_Love, I have wounds_

_Only you can mend_

_You can mend_

_I guess that’s love I can’t pretend_

  
_Can’t pretend_  
  
**vi**  
  
Foxes - Amazing  
  
_With a touch you bring me back to life, I'm rising_

_And I don't even know if I'll survive, but I'm all in_

_See, I've got a wild heart and I can't control it_

  
_It keeps on letting me down_  
  
**vii**  
  
Ian Britt – In The Shape Of Us  
  
_And I know you've had it tough_

_Your road's been bumpy and rough_

_But say goodbye to a world that you once knew_

  
_I have every faith in me and you_  
  
**viii**  
  
Tove Lo – Crave  
  
_I'm coming up right out of the dark_

_Take out the bullets from my heart_

  
_You are my favourite mistake_  
  
**ix**  
  
Troye Sivan ft. Broods – Ease  
  
_I've been lyin' to them all_

_I don't need it anymore_

_Don't you worry about me_

  
_I'll be fine if I can breathe_  
  
**x**  
  
Bitter:Sweet – Drink Me Sober  
  
_Oh my, where does the time go_

_It's after midnight, our clothes are strewn on the kitchen floor_

_You're tasty as a cake_

  
_A recipe I long to taint_  
  
**xi**  
  
Troye Sivan – Talk Me Down  
  
_And I wanna get close to you_

_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

_And I know I like to draw that line, when it starts to get too real_

  
_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_  
  
**xii**  
  
Frank Sinatra – As Time Goes By  
  
_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

  
_As time goes by_  
  
**xiii**  
  
Joy Division – Twenty Four Hours  
  
_Oh how I realised how I wanted time_

_Put into perspective, tried so hard to find_

_Just for one moment, thought I'd found my way_

  
_Destiny unfolded, I watched it slip away_  
  
**xiv**  
  
Queen – I Want to Break Free  
  
_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real_

_I've fallen in love yea_

  
_God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_  
  
**xv**  
  
Tove Lo – Paradise  
  
_Right this way forever and on_

_When I drown, I feel like I've won_

_'Cause I made it all the way through_

  
_Tear in love, a lifetime with you_  
  
**xvi**  
  
Foxes – Let Go For Tonight  
  
_So I call your name, the only thing I know_

_Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

  
_All that I know, all that I know Is we're here tonight_  
  
**xvii**  
  
Gavin Mikhail – I Will Follow You Into the Dark  
  
_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

  
_Waiting for the hint of a spark_  
  
**xviii**  
  
Maroon 5 – It Was Always You  
  
_It was always you_

_Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time It was always you_

  
_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied It was always you_  
  
**xix**  
  
The Lovin’ Spoonfull – Darlin Be Home Soon  
  
_I think I've come to see myself at last_

_And I see that the time spent confused_

_Was the time that I spent without you_

_And I feel myself in bloom_

  
_So, darling, be home soon_  
  
[ **build a world in the shape of us** ](http://8tracks.com/melissamsk/build-a-world-in-the-shape-of-us)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks to the mods for setting this up, and of course to my lovely wife [, who had ideas aplenty on everything from the cover art to Harry's taste in music.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer)


End file.
